


Sweet Nothing

by Astrous



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, but was intended, could be ambiguous for any ship, traught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrous/pseuds/Astrous
Summary: "It was her smile that always got to him." Incredibly short drabble, for madi-starlight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is obnoxiously short, done for an askbox prompt meme on Tumblr.

It was her smile that always got to him. There were just so many variations, so many different emotions and feelings she could convey through a simple expression.

There was a certain way she would smirk, equal parts daring and confident, that always seemed to say you asked for it. The recipient would either be kissed senseless, or have their ass kicked into next week within seconds.

On the flipside of the coin there was her grin, wide enough that her cheeks must be aching with the happiness pouring from her expression. That one was infinitely rare, where her devilish smirk made an appearance on just about every mission. That smile was reserved for a very select few, although there was a lesser version, a 10-watt bulb to its 500, that would be shared with the majority of the team.

It was her smile that always got to him.

But it was her laughter that made him fall in love.


End file.
